The Swan and The Dragon
by The Heroes of Olympus Girl
Summary: Emma and Lily's fight takes a turn for the worse when Lily mortally wounds Emma. With no magic to help them, Regina must embark on a quest to bring Emma back to StoryBrooke alive to her loved ones. Not SwanQueen. Captain Swan forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is just a one shot, I'm not sure if I should go into a full out story, so review if you want more. It's been in my mind all weekend so... This is the scene when Emma has Lily at gunpoint.**

Regina

Regina was for once, helpless. She knew about darkness, the poison that corrupts your soul and boils blood. Where innocent lives are just whispers in the breeze, that have no meaning, no identity. Regina never expected this darkness out of Emma Swan.

Turns out, you can't stop a fight with stilettos in the outside world. Regina rotated her hand on instinct, expecting a fireball. Except, magic was nonexistent here, sucked dry out of the air, and no bad ass tricks could break up the two women.

Regina in vain, attempted to talk sense into Emma, searching for the annoying do-gooder personality.

However, Maleficent's daughter knew the right buttons to push, taunting Emma.

Lily fought like an ox, ramming into the blonde. Emma fought like a tiger. With a guttural cry that resonated in Regina's skull, Emma slammed Lily onto the pavement.

That's when she heard the click of the gun, and Regina knew it was over.

Emma's green eyes as hard as emeralds, glowing with hatred. The cold wind and the skeletal tree's setting the scene.

"Of course this is how it ends, It makes too much sense." Lily breathed, a trace of delirious laughter lingering in her words. Regina thought that maybe she and this girl had more in common, both had darkness, but right now, preventing Emma from becoming dark was her main goal.

" I'm just trying to stop you from doing something you regret." Emma said in no emotion.

Regina let out a small sigh of relief, slowly moving forward, Emma still had the gun trained on Lily, they were not out of the doghouse yet.

"You Can't! Thanks to you, I'm hard wired for bad decisions...I'm sorry Emma." Lily lunged forward, knocking the Swan down, hands on the gun. Regina reacted too late, the gunshot echoed...

And Emma was not moving.

Regina reacted on pure protectiveness, Emma was technically her step granddaughter, but Regina realized that through everything, Emma was the only friend she had.

And now she was unmoving, her leather jacket not hiding the red liquid seeping through her sweater.

With a defiant yell, Regina slammed the brunette against the Volkswagen. Lilly's unnatural eyes were dilated with horror.

" Why! She has a son! A family! A annoying pirate boyfriend! You couldn't try to fight the darkness!? She has people who she loves, and they love back! Why take that away from her?" Regina seethed.

"She has a son?" Lily whispered, relaxing against Regina's fury induced grip.

Regina's fear for the blonde clamped up her throat, nodding she let go.

Lilly's mouth stood agape. Then she took off her olive green jacket.

"We need to stop her bleeding."

However much Regina wanted to incinerate Lily at the moment, she knew Emma's only chance would be to keep her alive until they got to StoryBrooke.

With a glare, Regina yanked away the jacket and knelt at the blondes side.

Emma's sweater was soaked with blood, the bullet in the middle of her stomach. Her normally flushed complexion too pale. Regina pressed the jacket against the wound, earning a whimper from Emma. Thank god, at least she was conscious enough to feel pain, however agonizingly horrible it probably was.

"We need to call an ambulance." Lily announced, already dialing.

"No! Her best chance is to get to StoryBrooke. On my phone, click Guyliner, Emma's boyfriend. Tell him to meet us at the town line with a hospital team."

Lily nodded rummaging through Regina's purse. She had been tempted to tell Lily to call the Un-Charmings, though she knew that wouldn't be wise. For god's sake Emma was laying in front of her, dying.

" Swan, you are not dying on me, you and GuyLiner still need to get married, Henry needs you. Your parents love you..." Regina rambled, while sticky blood stained the tar.

 **Yeeeaaaah. I'm probably doing a story. This was kind of hard since I had to follow dialogue, but next chapter will be easier. Don't forget to check out my Heroes Of Olympus story, and don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, thank you to the people who reviewed, don't forget my other story as well! Season 5 has already emotionally traumatized me. So here is chapter two!**

Hook

Killians ears wanted to commit mutiny at the treacherous sound of the 'talking phone', or whatever Dave called it . It's annoying ringing disturbing the serenity of the docks. His pleasant thoughts shattered, Killian climbed down the ratlines where he had been staring at the luminous horizon, then reached into his pocket for his phone.

Regina's name reflected off the glass.

The Evil Queen wouldn't call unless something happened...

Panic clamping his throat in a vise grip, Killian answered, praying hard that Emma was alright.

" Hello? Is this Hook?" A voice called, frantic, wavering. Unfamiliar.

Who had the Evil Queen's phone? He swore on his life, if someone had hurt his Swan, they would die.

"Who the bloody hell is this? Where's Emma and Regina!" Killian kept praying, praying that he would hear Emma's voice, everything was fine.

" I'm Maleficent's daughter, but Emma's hurt, we need you to get a hospital team at the town line."

The words confirmed his fears, the rest of the conversation blurred into his racing thoughts.

" How bad is she? " His voice thick with emotion he only showed to Emma.

And then he was running off the The Jolly Roger, running to the Charmings. To Emma's family. How was he going to tell them? Tell Henry?

"S-she was shot. Regina's trying to stop the bleeding, but it's not looking well. " Her voice was starting to shake.

Killian rarely cried. He hadn't since he and Emma went back in time. Where he thought she would simply fade from existence, his love erased from his mind. He had been desperate, when she was trapped with Elsa. But this was an entire new pain, the pain of knowing that she was suffering, she was bleeding and she wasn't near her family. Tears were flooding his eyes, threatening to show his raw feelings.

" Let me talk to Regina." His words were steady, which surprised him. He was climbing up the stairs to the loft, the familiar green door looming in front of him.

There was some fumbling, Regina's normally formal tone was drenched in worry.

" Hook, we don't have much time, I've stopped her bleeding for now, but she's in bad shape. It will take us a day to get there. Tell the Charmings to get Whale down to town line. Or else..."

Her secrecy made him snap. He was NOT losing her. Not like Milah. Not again.

" Or what Regina!"

He heard a sigh.

" Or she's going to die, Hook." The Queen's voice soft.

The words made it all too real. He wanted revenge. He wanted someone to pay. Pouring all of his anger into his voice, Killian seethed, " Who shot her?"

There was a pause.

" Hook..."

" WHO REGINA!"

Killian heard voices behind the door, he had been too loud.

" Maleficent's daughter. She shot Emma."

The voice, the guilt heavy in her words.

He was going to kill her.

" Hook, don't you DARE take this out on her, you know she was cursed!"

She was right, which made him angry.

" I have to go, we have to get her in the car. Do what we asked Hook, or she's gone." Before he could contradict, Regina was gone.

That's when the door opened. Snow stood in front of him, her confusion evident. Neal cradled against her.

" Killian? You didn't have to pick up Henry for another hour."

" Regina called. Emma was shot." Killian couldn't contain it, his heart ached with someone to share his pain with.

Snow stumbled, bumping into Dave. He had heard, conflicting emotions displayed as well.

Ushering him in, Killian told them every single detail.

Snow was crying, Dave was calling the Doctor. And Henry...the lad was unusually quiet, head down on the table.

He felt a hot tear escape, but he did not wipe it away. He would cry for her, and be strong for her. He didn't want to let her suffering be in vain.

His Swan.

 **Done! So I'm really nervous about this season, but Emma so far looks really badass. Next POV will be Emma's. Don't forget and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps! I'm really excited for episode four! And I am just so exhausted, but I am stubbornly staying up to complete this chapter! Don't forget to read my other story and such...Blah, blah, blah.**

Emma

There wasn't any pain. Just a churning darkness, consuming, and never ending. Emma didn't understand, she was supposed to be in the regular world, finding Lily….

The thought transferred her consciousness to one of her many horrible memories. The last time she had seen Lilith Page.

The scathing remarks, the tears in Lily's eyes. The luminous lamps highlighting the brunettes tears. Running off into the twilight, like Emma always did. An easy way to forget, an easy way to surrender with your dignity.

The past vision sent a chain reaction through her brain, targeting the worst emotion. Probing for pain and hopelessness,

Henry's birth.

Emma was alone, and in intense pain, longing for the comfort of the one who betrayed her. He hadn't known she was pregnant, and now she was having his child. The sheer agony of physical and emotional hurting. She couldn't raise him, give him the life he deserved. Her chest was heaving, soaked with sweat. She was a criminal, she was eighteen, she couldn't provide. Neal wasn't there to hold her hand through the force of pressure and throbbing. Just strangers who didn't believe, in her, in her baby.

"Swan, wake up."

The words echoed and ricocheted, bringing her thoughts toward the growing light, drawing away from the black sea, her senses clearing.

That's when she felt it.

A fire burning, knife twisting agony that sent spikes of furious, unrelenting pain to her head.

Hissing and gasping, Emma tried to curl into a ball, anything to make the jabs recede. But firm hands kept her legs at bay.

"Emma, you need to stay still. You've lost enough blood. " Regina stated, worry dripping from the tones of her voice.

If she was actually saying her name, something serious had happened to her.

Wincing, Emma opened her eyes.

She was in the back of her bug, the yellow ceiling cheerful and brighter than ever. The furious pain that dulled her senses. The rocking of the car as it wound into the unknown. Eyes half closed, she tilted her head, easily spotting Regina's bright lips and scowl. What happened to her?

"Whathappened." She slurred, the best her tired and pain filled voice would allow. Regina said nothing, taking her hand and pressing a dripping cloth to her forehead. Soothing the embers in her mind. Trying in vain, Emma tried to get more of her surroundings. Regina's other hand applied to her stomach, pressure and pain not letting Emma think. Duly, Emma saw the dried blood on Regina's posh coat. The scarlet paint coating the back of the front seats, she was injured, that much was obvious, but how bad? And why?

Regina shushed her, a low lullaby of peace.

" You were shot Swan. Badly. Were headed back to Storybrooke. You have a better chance."

Emma didn't like the sound of 'better chance'. And it also explained the burning fire that raced up and down. She needed more answers.

" Howbadly." She whispered,the lack of comfort bringing salty tears to the surface of her eyes.

Regina looked sympathetic.

" You lost too much blood, and were still over a day away from Storybrooke. You have a bad fever, but you need to rest."

" AmIgoingtodie." The effects and confusion of Emma's fever sweeping over her. She wanted to be with her parents, Henry, her baby brother. She wanted to take that next step with Killian. If she was going to die…

" I promise you're not going to die, We won't let that happen."

Emma's confusion dwindled, taking in the dark haired girl in the drivers seat. Clashing gazes in the rear view mirror, Lily's green eyes glowing an unnatural golden. The last color Emma saw,until the pain was too much, and she slipped in another dark void.

 **Thank you guys so much! Don't forget to review, review, review! Next chapter will be from Lily's POV. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, I just been super busy for a while and I couldn't write anything intelligent. So I'm excited for the two hour special, but kind of worried…**

Lily

Turmoil and guilt and chastise swirled in Lily's mind and heart. This was the biggest mistake she had ever made, sure she had stolen and run away, but those things didn't really affect her in the long run. But shooting someone, killing someone. It was overstepping boundaries.

Sure, she still wanted revenge, but at a force that was cruel enough to let her suffer in her own traitorous and rash decisions. The entity of fate and luck and fortune that could have picked anyone but her.

Glancing at the the rear view mirror, she saw Emma's pale and bloodied figure lying in the backseat, green eyes met her's, and a sensation trembled through her body, her eyes turning gold. Or she could just be dreaming, that would be a wonderful thing to wake up to.

But the surge of energy, or whatever the hell it was had invigorated her.

It demanded a vicious beast with flames for breath and sails for wings, harpoons for claws and spears for teeth.

An internal form of her emotions.

" Where are we? She has a fever and she's shivering, I don't want to deal with Jolly Sailor Bold if she gets worse."

Regina's, no The Evil Queen's voice was brittle and sharp, despite the nickname for Emma's boyfriend, which included some humor.

They didn't call her the Evil Queen for nothing, she killed, and would kill her. And Lily knew that no magic would be needed for the woman to torture her in ways only a psychopath would know. Growing up on the streets had sharpened her instincts, and she knew a dangerous person when she met one.

" We're almost to the border, she's gonna have to hang on."

Lily tried to pour reverence and remorse into her words, but the Brunettes eyes glittered with fury and hatred. The Queen continued to press her jacket against Emma's pale and bleeding body. A multitude of whimpers escaping from colorless lips.

The road ahead wound its way through forest, preparing for winter's harshness and bitter cold.

The guilt ridden in her heart refused to go away, the evidence of her betrayal only increasing.

The iron tinge of blood permeated the air, suffocating and final. The rouge that seemed to cover every surface, her own fingers coated with it. The wheezes of lunges that tried to keep her from slipping away deafening.

Prince Charming and Snow White were to blame. Her mother was to blame. Lily was simply carrying out the rashness of a half thought of plan, to save their precious _Emma_.

Emma, who found her loving parents.

Emma, who had a son who she loved and he loved back.

Emma, who had a caring boyfriend.

Emma, who had a home.

Emma, who was dying.

For once, there was a chance to right a mistake that she had made. To fight against a fate that was twisting her judgment and thoughts. To make a decision that helped.

And maybe, she thought, after her revenge, after Emma survived, she would find a home.

Would a dragon lady still want a messed up daughter?

Could she do something good in her horrible life?

 **I know this Chapter is really short, but I couldn't think of anything. For those interested I totally ship DragonWriter (LilyxAugust) So they'll meet next Chapter. Next Chapter will be Regina's. Don't forget to review! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating, but i'm kidding you not i'm still crying over Killians death, Damn everything! Don't worry, I'm gonna Captain Swan a happy ending, I think.**

Regina

Regina sighed, cold air stinging against her face, piercing the protective warmth of her scarf. Cold metal freezing her back and forcing convulsive shivers to shake her frame. Leaning against the bug, toes tapping in impatience at Lily's lack of urgency. Even from here, Regina could see the brunette flirting with the cashier at the gas station, swiping additional supplies while he blushed, and blissfully ignorant to the felonies committed right under his nose. A candy bar, here. Medicine, there.

They had been here too long, already the sky was beginning to lighten in dawn's glow of life, and Regina had promised the Charmings they'd be at the town line at daybreak.

But Emma's wound had other ideas.

The Saviors fever had spiked, delirious sentences dancing out of her mouth. When she was hotter than her own fireballs, Emma still shivered. Her blood flowing out of her body, leaving her skin colorless. She wasn't going to make it to the line if they didn't take measures.

Of all the things Emma had survived, magical and lethal.

A bullet. A bullet that was taking away her breath and life. A slow killer with no mercy.

Unless they got back to StoryBrooke

A dainty jingle announced the arrival of Lily, making her way across the parking lot, a precarious hold on several shopping bags, pockets also bulging.

"I got the best painkillers I could find, some Tylenol for her fever too."

Regina almost smiled, despite that Lily had mortally wounded, dare she say, her best friend?

Relief also registered, enough to make her sway in the icy air. Lily had exceeded her expectation in her supply shopping, the knowledge that they could keep her alive till they got to the line.

Adjusting her scarf, Regina opened the back door, revealing the blonde, pale figure covered in the meager warmth that they had scrounged for in the back of the car. Moving her blankets, and motioning for Lily to hand her the medicine. A rattle followed the plastic item handed to her, along with some water. Popping the bottle open, Regina opened Emma's mouth, sending the circular pills into her throat, rubbing her neck to get her to swallow. A pitiful whimper resounded through her wheezing lungs.

Regina grimaced, moving her attention to the bloody jacket covering the bullet that was sucking away Emma's breath. Removing the sticky leather, Regina moved aside the cream sweater that Emma wore.

The sight made Regina want crawl into a hole, and never come back.

The ring of red and raw flesh still pumped blood, dried platelets lining the circle like lipstick on a champaign glass. Emma's chest was heaving, and her skin was paper white.

Choking on her own emotions, Regina wrapped the gunshot, watching as the blue fabric turned dark from blood. It was a matter of time before Emma bled to death.

Emerging from the car, Regina met Lily's grim face, her words tight and and desperate.

" We're getting to the line. Now."

The roar of the car's engine was a perfect harmony with the melodious whisper of the wind against the yellow chrome. The gauge rose with every mile, eighty, ninety, one hundred. The trees, sky, and hills a multi-color blur.

Whimpers and groans from Emma slowly increased, her pain growing with the rocking of the car. Orange light grew and expanded, the sun rising over the naked trees.

Pulling out her phone, Regina breathed a sigh of relief. They were only a mile away, shuffling through her purse, she located the Snow Queen's scroll. The brittle and yellowed paper still sporting the runes and swirls, the magic that would save Emma.

Regina glanced at the dark road, looking for the tell tale bareness that occurred before the line, the feeling that nothing was as it seemed.

"Can you feel it?"

Regina flinched, Lily was quiet and resigned, you didn't notice her until she spoke, forgetting that she was present in the first place. Another wave of pity beat against Regina's chest. It wasn't Lily's fault she made horrible decisions, she really was a level headed person when not conflicted with two sides of reasoning.

The uneasy emotion expanded in her chest, crushing her lungs until she was struggling to draw in air.

"This is it, keep going." Regina began to unroll the wooden poles fastening the paper to the scroll.

Lily glanced over, her eyes flashing, a mask of bewilderment and unbelief scrunching her features. " What?!"

Regina glared, grinding her teeth. "Keep going!" She snapped, grabbing the overhead bar.

The sudden onrush of senses both scared and delighted Regina, magic returning to her veins, the knowledge of her own power making her lightheaded. It felt good to be back.

A moan resounded from Emma's temporary bed. No doubt she was feeling her own magic return to her broken body.

The ambulance was there, already unloading a stretcher. The Charmings, Hook, and Henry were running towards them. Regina glanced at Lily, her sole focus was on David and Snow, a golden light seeping into her pupils as her hate began to grow.

This was Maleficent's daughter, she could have magic, or worse, she could shape-shift like her Mother.

Growling, Regina grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her back in a painful twist that Emma had shown her. Lily didn't resist, but her eyes were wide in panic and fear.

"You make one move towards them and I'll make sure that you burn for eternity. You're Mother or no, you're not going to hurt them, or anyone, in this town. Understood?" Regina smiled, relishing the look of fear, devouring the emotion.

Lily nodded, her movements slow as Regina released her.

Suddenly reminded of their current predicament, Regina bolted out of the seat and opened the door, motioning for Whale to get his damn ass over or she was going to incinerate his smug face.

"How is she?" A voice she almost didn't recognize sounded behind her, laced with grief and worry and about a couple other emotions that she sometimes wished she could banish.

Turning around, Hook was peering into the car, his eyes swollen and red. _From_ _crying_. The infamous Captain Hook. _Crying_.

But realizing she was a hypocrite, Regina moved aside.

"She's needs medical attention, now. Get her to Whale."

Hook leaned in, scooping Emma's limp body into his arms, face was filled with pain, as if he was the one who was shot. He emerged, her limp body easily held in his arms. A pang of longing shot through Regina as Hook brushed back Emma's hair, sealing his lips over hers.

Robin. It should be her and Robin like that. Him caressing her, his body against hers. Never mind the dying part.

The dying part.

Panic seized her, gripping the Captain's leather jacket, pushing him toward the oncoming team of paramedics.

" Get her to Whale, _right now_."

Her attention then shifted to Henry, his face twisted in agony as he saw his Mother, bloodied and pale hurried past him in his, hopefully, Step-Dad's arms.

She had raised Henry, but Emma was his birth mother. Regina wondered that if she was in Emma's position, would Henry and the others do the same to keep her alive?

"Henry…" She started.

She was smothered by his hug, and love filled her heart. She held him, rocking him back and forth, as his fallen tears began to soak her coat. It was little comfort, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

Looking up, Snow and Charming were holding each other, Snow crying freely. But David's gaze was on someone behind her.

Turning her head, she saw Lily standing there, hands in her pockets and head down.

Gently pulling Henry away, Regina faced the two parties.

"Snow, David, this is Lily. Lily, these are the Charmings."

Snow looked frightened, her features wary, but nodded her head and managed a smile. Lily didn't peel her gaze off of them her eyes giving another flash of gold as she asked. " So when do I see I my Mother?"

The Charmings shifted, obviously uncomfortable. David opened his mouth when a familiar, and somewhat obnoxious, person decided to intrude.

"I'll take her, I just saw Maleficent at Granny's. Besides, she can take tour of the town while you guys wait on Emma." August continued to smile, almost as casanova as Hook. He was once again clad in leather, sitting atop his motorbike with that infernal typewriter.

And oh lord, Lily looked smitten. Her mouth in a small o.

Regina smirked," I think that's a lovely idea. August, make sure she doesn't get into trouble"

Lily could use a lover, maybe even stop her personality disorder.

Lily walked over to the bike, a girl in a trance as she strode behind him, linking her arms around his waist as the throaty roar of the engine grew.

Snow gripped Regina's shoulder, " Let's get to the hospital. Henry, go with Regina. We'll meet you there." They hurried toward the truck, hand in hand.

Shepherding Henry to the car, Regina took a final look at the ambulance,where Killian was staring at the blood on his clothes in disbelief. Regina's heart went out to him, if Robin was hurt, she didn't what she would do. Not to mention she still has to save him from her estranged sister. But Killian shook his head, climbed into the back of the ambulance. Taking Emma's hand and putting to his forehead, a form of endearment that Regina desperately missed.

"Mom? Will Mom be okay?"

Regina almost laughed at the term, their family tree was messed up.

" I hope so Henry, I hope so."

 **Okay, this took me several days to write, mostly because I really wanted August and Lily to meet. So yeah, next Chapter will be from Killians again, because I'm still heartbroken over his death and I miss him so damn much! Please, please, please Review! Also, my friends were wondering about how old you think I am. So, guess how old I am, those who get right will get a shout out and maybe even a character! Love you guys so much, and for your neverending support! (Seriously, don't forget to review!) : )**


End file.
